


A Fresh Start

by vicki1963 (vickir)



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vicki1963
Summary: Jeff has an idea for a new start in life.





	1. 100 words

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2018 TIWF writing prompt a Fresh Start."

A fresh start is always refreshing. Though the fresh start Jeff Tracy had in mind was a major one. Changing his life, not in a small way, which would also include his family. 

All the boys had their own lives when their father pitched his proposal. All his sons agreed.

Jeff’s vision of a fresh new start was going to come true, though it would be a long road to set up.

The months passed by swiftly. 

Finally, everyone and everything was now assembled. 

Jeff Tracy’s dream had now become a reality. A fresh start for him and his family.


	2. long version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff has an idea for a new start in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original extended version.

A fresh start is always refreshing. Though the fresh start Jeff Tracy had in mind was a major one. It involved not just a minor move, but a major one. Changing his life, not in a small way, but in a large significant one, which would also include his family. 

Since the death of his wife, years before when the boys were young, Jeff had made it his mission to give his family a good life. Working hard, his business flourished, and eventually, it made him a millionaire. Though Jeff spent many days away from his sons during that period he would make it up to them when he was able to spend time at home. As his sons grew up, he never pampered them, and neither did his mother who took over the household helping raise his sons. Giving each of his sons a good work ethic by making them work for any pocket money as they grew up instead of giving them money when they wanted to buy something. Each boy did well in school, be it elementary, junior or senior high school or college. Each one excelled and were in the top five of most of their classes, no matter what the subject. Though they each had favorite topics which they were better at than others. Not wanting to follow in the footsteps of their father, well not straight away, they made a separate life after leaving high school or even while they were away at college. Being a son of a world-famous astronaut and millionaire wasn’t always a good thing, it made things a lot harder for them in some cases. In the end, each one of Jeff Tracy’s sons slowly made a name for themselves in their own right.

In the end, Jeff Tracy was able to get things to a stage where he was in sight of being able to have a fresh start in life, and hopefully, that would also include all five sons, if they wanted. Jeff was at the stage of starting a new business venture, though to the world it wouldn’t look like it. If his sons agreed to his proposal, the whole family, including his manservant Kyrano and his daughter, a friend called Brains who was a significant player in the venture. The boy's grandmother, Jeff’s mother, was hopefully going to join them but knew it wouldn't be straight away. If all went according to plans, everyone would all be starting a brand new chapter in their lives. That new chapter would include moving to a tropical island in the South Pacific and making it their new home permanently. But first, he needed to tell everyone and them if they were up to the challenge before anything could start.

What surprised Jeff was the reaction from his sons when he finally pitched his idea of a new lifestyle he wanted with his family. They were all enthusiastic about the new family business. Jeff had already spoken to his friend Brains, as well as Kyrano and his daughter and they were more than happy with what Jeff had proposed to them. Though Brains already knew what Jeff planned and was a significant part of it already. Grandma Tracy was delighted as well and planned to visit often when she could, but wanted to stay in Kansas to be near friends. Grandma wasn’t ready yet to give up her freedom and be confined to an island, no matter how much warmer it would be compared to her current home.

All the boys had their own lives they were living when their father pitched his proposal. They were shocked and surprised at what their dad had in mind, but as they sat and took it in they all started to think that the idea had merit. Every one of them started asking questions, and their father did the best he could in answering them. They had all gathered for a family dinner at the penthouse they had in New York City so no one could overhear the conversation they were having. Jeff wanted the new family business to be a secret from everyone, except the family and those that would be involved, namely the agents that would be in places around the world. Many of the questions the boys were asking were technical ones which Jeff couldn’t really answer. Jeff told the boys that the next day he would arrange a meeting with his friend Brains who was the architect of practically every vehicle and piece of equipment they would be using. All the boys were happy to return to get more information about the venture and told their father that after the meeting they would give them their final answer. But from the Jeff could see the answer was yes already, and the meeting was only going to be a technicality.

Jeff was right, all his sons agreed to the proposal after a very lively meeting with Brains. Jeff’s vision of a fresh new start was going to come true, though it would be a long road before them to get everything set up.

The first thing that happened was Jeff got all the equipment and vehicles manufactured. Because everything had to be kept secret, all the parts were made separately and by different companies, including Tracy Enterprises. Once that was done the many various components started to be shipped out to the island they would be based on, along with Brains to begin the assembly. Slowly, one by one, Jeff’s sons also went to join Brains and help put together the vehicles that would become the organization they would be working for. Virgil was a great help in this, mainly as he was an engineer himself, like Brains. Though the others were also helping, they weren’t trained engineers, but they were pretty handy with tools.

As Jeff’s sons slowly moved to their new island home, they each said goodbye to their old lives, jobs and studies. Some of them would be continuing some of the courses via correspondence so they could complete the degrees they had started. This was the case with both John and Virgil, though Virgil had almost finished his degree by the time he finally arrived at his new home. John wasn’t too far behind him and hoped to do more in his field of expertise once the new family business was up and running. Gordon, on the other hand, was working as a freelance marine biologist for a marine park that was involved in research in deep-sea farming, which he hoped to maybe be able to continue being involved in this if possible even though he would be on Tracy Island. Gordon loved the sea and everything involved in it. Gordon had to be invalid out of WASP, which he had joined before finishing his High School studies, after a Hydrofoil accident. Gordon was very thankful he was able to do anything, let alone getting back into the sea that nearly took his life. Though Brains had something, Gordon would be more than happy with to keep him on the island on a permanent basis involving his love of the sea.

Scott resigned his commission as a Captain in the Air Force, moving to Tracy Island as soon as the house was finished and the parts started to arrive. Scott, along with Brains were actually the first ones to settle on the island. Jeff himself didn’t make the final move till almost everything was finished though he flew in and out checking the progress when he could. The only one to not head to the island straight away was Alan. He was just completing High School, then he would be doing further studies via correspondence like his older brothers, but first, Alan was going to attend college for a little while before he moved to join everyone on the island. Alan was doing this mainly so Grandma Tracy had some company, though Alan would be away in a dormitory at college most of the time. It would also allow him some extra time doing his hobby of race car driving, which he had become quite good at. Alan was winning all his races and was being hailed as a rising star on the racing circuit. All too soon his fun on the road would come to an end as he moved to the Pacific Ocean and his new home and life.

Slowly everything was coming together. It wasn’t an easy task, and Jeff knew it would be at least a couple of years, maybe longer before his dream finally would come to fruition. The parts for the various machines were coming in weekly, allowing the construction to move along at a reasonable pace. But with only a mail plane, the deliveries didn’t always arrive in the order they were needed. Individual flights were occasionally added for extremely essential parts that were required sooner than the regular mail service could provide. All in all the organization that Jeff had envisioned was slowly taking shape. 

The months passed by swiftly as the work continued. The only way they could tell how long they had been building the new organization was when they celebrated a birthday or event like Christmas. So it wasn’t just a matter of months, it more like years, but not too many. The first of the Thunderbirds, as they became known as to all that worked on them, finished was Thunderbird 5. With the help of Tracy Enterprises space program, they were able to get the station up into space. Any not privy to the real purpose of the satellite thought nothing of it. It was just another satellite they had either made, partially assembled or helped get it into space. So the true nature of it was never divulged. Once the primary body was in orbit the real work began, the outfitting. But to accomplish hat thunderbird 3 had to be built and ready to start its regular trips to and from Thunderbird 5. This would continue even after the start of operations.

As the work was done up in space Thunderbird 1 and 2 were being assembled. Thunderbird 4, was a lot smaller than any of the other Thunderbirds, so was left to last. But once all the Thunderbirds had been built and other vehicles and equipment as well, the testing began. Alan had now moved permanently from Kansas and his grandmother and his budding career as a race car driver. Finally, everyone and everything was now assembled, now the wait for their first rescue mission. 

Jeff Tracy’s dream had now become a reality. A fresh start for him and his family was about to see the light of day.


End file.
